


(Un)Faithful

by Sinistretoile



Category: Suburban Shootout
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cheating, Dildos, Divorce, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Face-Sitting, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5034172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill's next door neighbor has gotten a divorce. Her revelation leaves his word turned upside down. He must deal with his marriage and his attraction for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of emotional triggers regarding infidelity and cheating. Please be mindful of the tags. Thank you.

Maggie kissed her son on the cheek and finger combed his hair. A boy at the bus stop yelled for him. With a bright smile, he ducked off down the drive.  
"Bye, mum!"  
"Have a good day, poppet!" She waved and blew him a kiss. He waved, smiling wide. She looked over at her neighbor getting into his car. He smiled and waved to her.  
"Morning, Miss Maggie!"  
"Morning, Bill! How's tricks?"  
"Oh, Jewel and the girls are great." Maggie bent over to pick up the paper. The robe fell open, exposing her pendulous breasts for a moment. She looked up at Bill, standing on the other side of his car. He discretely licked his lips. She hastily closed the robe, pretending that the exchange never happened. "How-" He cleared his throat. "How's Jacob?"  
"Good, great actually, he's taking Bruce being gone a lot better than I expected."  
Bill looked toward the house as the door opened. Jewel stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest. "Everything alright, sweetie?"  
"Yes, Jewel." Bill pursed his lips then looked down. He looked over at Maggie who waved and ducked in the house before Jewel turned her attention. "Just saying good morning to Maggie."  
"Oh, how is the neighborhood divorcee?"  
"Now, Jewel, it's not Maggie's fault that Bruce was a prat." Jewel sulked and pouted. She hated when her husband defended the pretty, newly single neighbor.  
"Daddy! Daddy! One more hug!"  
An adorable little blonde girl shoved past her mother's legs and bounded out into the drive. Bill caught her and spun her around in the air then pulled her in for a hug. "Now, you be good for mummy, princess. No phone calls for daddy today, eh?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
Bill kissed his daughter on the cheek one more time then set her on her feet. She scampered off to her mother. Jewel blew a kiss to Bill which he returned then slid into the driver's seat. He turned around in the circle drive then pulled out onto the road.  
The route he took to work was out of the way, but it took him around his neighbor's property. He was able to see Maggie doing her morning yoga while he waited for the commuter train to pass. Today was no exception. She was in downward dog. The yoga pants cleaved to her shapely ass. He couldn't imagine why Bruce had ran around on her. She transitioned into a warrior pose. Bill licked his lips and tugged on his slacks as they become uncomfortable with his growing hardness.  
A horn behind him blew and he sped off. He had the length of his commute to think about the state of his life. Four years ago, he'd been a freshman in university and engaged to a pregnant Jewel. Now, he was a new graduate, working in Brixton. He'd convinced Jewel to move one town over from Little Stempington because his mother-in-law exerted way too much control over his wife. She gave them the down payment on the house. His mother had tried to talk him out of it. But Jewel...Jewel was manipulative. She took advantage of his good nature, of his pure heart. Then she'd given him Ruby and two years later, Emerald, Emmie for short. Bill had lavished all three of them in boundless love.  
It wasn't until Maggie and Bruce split up that he began to question his marriage. His own wife smirked at him all the time, like she was in on a joke that he wasn't aware had been told. Jewel felt the need for validation. And he wasn't blind to the way she'd looked at their former neighbor. Much like the way he looked at Maggie now. He should be ashamed but Maggie...Maggie was nothing like Jewel. For starters, she wasn't high maintenance.  
Bill pulled into the parking garage and glanced at the clock. He still had 20 minutes. His phone chimed. The display read Maggie.  
"Hello, neighbor."  
"Hello, Bill. I was..." He heard her suck in a breath. "I was wondering if you could come over and help with a broken shutter. I've got the bloody thing off but I can't lift it, hold it and nail it back all by myself. I've asked Bruce to help but he gave me the runaround."  
"Oh sure, sure, when do you need me?" He could have sworn he heard her say 'all the time'. "What was that?"  
"I said about 5?"  
"Splendid, I'll let Jewel know so she doesn't overreact."  
"Oh of course, we wouldn't want that."

Bill pulled into his driveway. He looked from his front door to his neighbor's. He didn't dare entertain the fantasy of coming home to Maggie. His beautiful daughters playing in the yard alongside her good-looking boy. He shook his head to halt the forming images. He grabbed his valise and headed to the door.  
"Jewel? Jewels, I'm home!" He dropped his valise on his desk and loosened his tie. The house was strangely quiet. Usually some type of music or telly was running. Then he saw the note. 'Gone to mummy's for the afternoon. Be back before bed. Love xoxox.'  
He fought the bubble of excitement in his belly as he hurriedly changed from his suit to jeans and an old ratty tee then dashed next door. He rang the bell, smoothing his hair in the reflection. This felt exciting and taboo, even though he'd just be holding a shutter board.  
"Coming!" Maggie whipped open the door. "Bill!"  
"Hello!"  
"Come in, you're early."  
"Yes, I'm sorry. Jewel and the girls have gone to her mother's for the afternoon and the house is painfully quiet." His gaze drifted down the snug tee, remembering her free breasts from that morning. He licked his lips. If she caught him, she didn't acknowledge it.  
"I know how that is when Jacob is at his dad's." They walked through the house and his eyes drifted to her ass. He was an ass man. He couldn't help it. In his distraction, he didn't see she had stopped and he ran right into her.  
"Oh, excuse me, sorry."  
"It's alright. Are you ok, Bill? You seem distracted."  
"I've got a lot on my mind."  
"Anything you want to talk about?"  
"Um, that would be inappropriate, I believe."  
"Suit yourself. Would you like a lemonade or soda?"  
"No thank you." He began to feel sordid, being in another woman's home without his wife's knowledge. Oh yea, he'd forgotten to tell Jewel. Guilt at his desire for Maggie welled up in his belly. He swallowed. "Where's your shutter?"  
"Just out back. Listen, Bill, the shutter wasn't the only thing I wanted from you." He backed up against the counter and knocked over a tin, spilling sugar across the tile.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."  
"It's alright." He began to sweep the sugar up with his hands. "Bill. Bill Bill!" Maggie grabbed his frantically moving hands. He looked from her grip on him, fighting the acute urge to grab her by the arms and crush his mouth to hers then take her on the kitchen table. "It's just sugar, dear. It's not a big deal."  
"Right." He brushed his hands off when she let go. Jewel would have spazzed about the waste and drawing insects. "What 'else' did you want from me?"  
Maggie became awkward, looking shyly away. " I wanted to talk to you about something."  
Relief and disappointment surged through him simultaneously. "About what?"  
"Marriage, Bill. Specifically mine. And yours."  
Bill shifted the weight of his feet. "I don't think-"  
"You need to hear it as much as I need to say it. But first, help me with the shutter." Bill's eyes widened. He bit his lips together from the inside and nodded. He followed her, looking down again. Not at her ass but at some invisible escape hatch.  
Bill hefted the shutter board and Maggie nailed it into place. His gaze traveled to the sweat bead that wound its way down her neck then to the one that slipped between her breasts. He longed to chase both with his tongue. Again, he licked his lips.  
"Go on."  
"Excuse me?" He blinked up at her. She hadn't been addressing him. She'd been talking to the nail that wouldn't push into the starter hole. She began to hammer. Bill's eyes riveted to the way her breasts bounced. He should feel guilty, but the only thing he felt was his cock twitching awake and urge to grab those bouncing breasts and lick and suck them until she gasped and moaned. He licked his lips.  
"Go on." He assumed she was talking to the nail again, but her body turned to his. "You know you want to. I like you licking your lips when you stare at my tits."  
Bill's head snapped up. "Shit. Sorry, Maggie. I - can't. I'm a married man." No matter how much he wanted to.  
She sighed. "I know." He looked down at the ground, ashamed by his ogling. "That's the difference between you and Bruce." She turned and walked back into the house.  
"I'm sorry, Maggie. Are you sure you're alright?"  
"No, Bill. Can you please sit down? There's something I need to tell you. Something I've been going back and forth with since I filed for divorce."  
"What's that?" He sat at her kitchen table.  
"Did you hear what I said back there?"  
"Yea, that's the difference between Bruce and I."  
"Yes, Bill." Maggie leaned against the counter and hugged her middle. She didn't want to hurt this adorable, noddle-haired sweetheart, but he had the right to know. He deserved to know. He needed to know. "Bruce helped Jewel around the house while you were at uni. A lot."  
"And by helped you mean..."  
"Fucked? Oh yea, they fucked liked bunnies. He fucked your wife far more than he fucked his own." Maggie squeezed her middle, fighting the nauseous churning in her gut. The heartbroken shock on his face twisted her tumultuous belly.  
"How...how do you know this? Did he tell you? Did she?"  
"Pictures. Amateur and professional. Oh Bill, I'm so sorry." Maggie darted around the counter. He grabbed the side of his head with both hands. He looked up at the sound of her vomiting into the trash bin.  
"Maggie?" She flopped on the floor and drew her knees up, crying into her folded arms. "Maggie, are you alright?"  
"No, please go, Bill." She lay on her side and curled into a ball. Bill swallowed and pushed himself up out of the chair. He sat by her head then lifted it gently onto his thigh. He combed his fingers through her hair, brushing it back from her face.  
"It's alright." He hushed her until her soft sobs quieted.  
"I'm so sorry, Bill. I HAD to tell you. You HAD to know."  
He nodded and stared out her kitchen window into the clouds. "You're right and I thank you." He caressed her cheek and shoulder. "I mean, I think I always knew that I wasn't the only one. Jewels, she-she needs validation that my love apparently can't give."  
"Bruce just liked to fuck. Except me. He claimed Jacob ruined my cunt." She sighed. "I haven't had sex for seven years. I'm practically a born again virgin." She laughed but it was an unhappy sound.  
"I don't really think-"  
"Oh come on, Bill. It's not like I'm going to try to fuck you on my kitchen floor for revenge." Though, revenge wasn't far from Maggie's thoughts. She'd seen Bruce's car in the Hazeldine's drive since the divorce. All times when Bill wasn't home. The only thing stopping her was Bill himself. She didn't want to hurt him. Hell, she'd agonized over telling him about Bruce and Jewels for almost a year.  
"Right." A piece of him was awfully disappointed. "I didn't think that." Maggie sat up and wiped her face of tears. "I should probably get home. Are you alright?"  
She sniffed and nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you, Bill."  
"If you need anything, you call." She nodded. "Well, anything but sex. I can't do that." Yet. Maggie's revelation had stunned him. He wasn't quite sure what to do with the information. It brewed in his head as he left her to clean up. While he showered then fixed a late supper. Even as he sat watching the telly until Jewel and the girls came home.


	2. Chapter 2

Bill dropped onto his side, panting. Jewel threw herself across his chest, her big grin on her face. Her talon-like nails plucked at his hard nipple. "Oh baby, you were a wild thing! An uncaged animal. What's gotten into you?" He sat up, forcing her to move off him. He tossed the condom into the bedside bin then set his feet on the floor. He ruffled his hair then stood up. "Bill?"  
"Sorry, darling. Just trying to catch my breath." He looked at the bedside clock. "I've gotta hurry. I'll be late." Jewel held the sheet against her chest and looked after him as he shut the bathroom door with a firm thump. She grinned and fell back.  
Bill wasn't there while he showered and shaved, dressed and ate. He was inside his own head. He hadn't been in the bed with Jewel that morning either. He was with Maggie, fucking her behind his closed eyes. Only when Jewel catterwalled her orgasm did he come to himself. He'd always thought Maggie was pretty, stunning even. Since her divorce, she'd blossomed. Her revelation had turned his world upside down. He'd be justified in sleeping with her. But that just wasn't in him. Not yet anyway.  
Maggie wasn't at her door as he walked out to the car. He blew kisses to Jewel and his adorable blonde daughters. That's the only reason he didn't question his patronage of them. The blonde hair and the blue eyes. Jewel, her mother and her father, were dark haired, dark eyed.  
Maggie wasn't in her backyard either as he waited for the commuter train to pass. He breathed deeply then let it out. They hadn't spoken to each other in over a week, not since he'd helped with her shutter. So where was Maggie? Leaned up against her car in the parking garage when he pulled into his usual spot. He couldn't stop the smile on his face and frankly, he didn't want to.  
"You're a creature of habit, Bill Hazeldine." He climbed out of the car, setting the valise on the hood. He leaned across from her on his own car.  
"Are you stalking me, Maggie Ashton?"  
"Not in the least." She pushed off the door. "I wanted to apologize for the other day."  
"By showing up at my work?"  
Maggie raised an eyebrow and tilted her head just so. "You don't seriously mind it, do you, Bill?"  
He thought about it, dropping his gaze lower. It just happened to fall on her denim-wrapped thighs. God, he wanted to feel them wrapped around his waist...and his head. "No, it's nice, to be honest." She pushed off her car then turned around and leaned against his hood next to him, laying her hand on top of his. "I worry about you, Maggie."  
"I'm fine. Jacob and I have each other." He looked down at her hand over his. Somewhere in his drive, he'd made a decision. He turned his hand over and took hers, lacing their fingers together.  
"Bruce is an idiot."  
"Agreed." Her thumb rubbed up and down the length of his.  
"I'm an idiot too."  
"No, you're a good man who loves his family." She took a deep breath. "Come to dinner. Tonight."  
He pulled his hand away. He wasn't quite ready for that. "I can't, Maggie. That's too close to a date. And besides, Jewel will be home."  
"Bring her. And the girls. Jacobs plays with all kids. He's quite friendly."  
"I don't know."  
"Please? I want to apologize for upsetting you. And hurting you." Against his better judgement, he reached for her face. His fingertips traced a line from her ear to her chin and tipped it up so he could look into her eyes.  
"It hurt me to know, yes. But I'm glad you told me, Maggie. You were right. I needed to know." His gaze flicked to her mouth then back up to her eyes. She did the same thing, only slower. He leaned in.  
"Hazeldine!"  
"Maxwell!" He yelled to his coworker but he didn't turn away from Maggie. He caressed her chin. "What time?"  
"Six-thirty?"  
"I'll see you then." His fingertips ghosted over her skin as he turned to join Maxwell, who waited by the boot.  
"Oh, Bill?"  
"Yes, Maggie?" He turned back. She grabbed him by the back of his neck and brought his mouth against hers. Her tongue was eager and warm as it slipped between his lips, lips that he opened for her even as he brought his hand up to push her away. My god, the woman could kiss. She had a passion and flair that put Jewel's sloppy kisses to shame. His hand upon her chest moved to latch onto her breast, drawing forth a moan from her. Her nails grazed his chest when she pulled away, leaving him dazed.  
"I'll see you tonight."

Jewel sat in the corner of Maggie's sectional with her legs crossed and her arms along the back of each side. Such posh furniture. If she had known Bruce had such good taste, she'd have fucked him over here too. She beamed up at Maggie as the woman handed her a glass of red wine.  
"Thank you, Maggie."  
"You're welcome." She handed a glass to Bill. Jewel didn't catch the way their fingers brushed or that his came up off the glass to touch hers more as they pulled away. No, she was too busy looking around the room.  
"These paintings are marvelous. Is that a Monet?"  
"Thank you. My father sends me what he knows I like. Some are replicas, some are originals." Bill looked around the room. "And yes, that's a copy."  
"I'm surprised Bruce didn't take any of this in the divorce."  
"Jewel." He frowned at his wife's crass comment.  
"No, Bill, it's alright." Again, Jewel missed Maggie squeezing Bill's arm. She was again too busy coveting Maggie's sumptuous home. "He tried. But admittedly, I'm a daddy's girl and my father put a stop to it."  
"Who's your father?"  
"He's an assistant curator for the Louvre. And he made sure I had a better lawyer." Maggie sipped her wine. "It also helped that Bruce's was a cheating prick who'd fucked anything with cunt for our entire marriage." She sipped her wine again then headed to the kitchen, ignoring the looks on her neighbors' faces. "I'm going to check the roast. Bill, be an angel and check on the kids?"  
"Of course." Bill glanced at Jewel from her reclined position on the sectional then took the stairs two by two. Maggie watched him go then turned her attention to Jewel.  
"You've a wonderful family, Jewel."  
"Thank you." She sipped her wine, confused at to why Bruce had always said that Maggie was dull. She appreciated fine art and had an education. From her books and music on the shelves, Jewel gleaned she was cultured and open-minded with an eclectic taste. So really, what had been the reason for her husband's stepping out? Jewel's ego reared its head and told her that it was because she was a hot piece even after two kids.  
Maggie checked the roast then set the table. She heard Bill's voice then Jacob's and a pair of high-pitched feminine screaming giggles. She smiled. Even when Bruce was here, he never played with Jake. He'd shut himself up in his office and leave Maggie and their son to their own devices. She'd wanted more children. So very badly, but Bruce wouldn't touch her after Jake was born. She began to plate up the dishes, oblivious to Jewel giving herself a tour of the lower floor of the house.  
Jewel's attention wandered from the posh living to the dining room. She ran her fingers over the tile inlay on the cherry wood farm house table. Someone had wanted a big family. Pictures covered the walls in the dining room. There were empty spaces were some had recently been taken down but smiling family portraits made a nice little circle around the picture of a baby. Jacob, no doubt. The rest of the pictures on the walls were of Maggie and the boy. There were none of Bruce and the boy.  
Jewel's unchaperoned tour lead to an empty office off the dining room. This must have been Bruce's. The room was bare, not even a rug on the hard wood. Through a set of French doors, she found herself in a studio. Canvases, paints and other supplies abounded, She wrinkled her nose at the turpentine smell. Her daughters shrieking drew her attention, but Bill's following roar made her roll her eyes. She found herself in the empty kitchen.  
Maggie came back in the room and startled at Jewel's appearance. "Jewel! You scared the shit out of me."  
"Sorry." She curled her lips into what she no doubt thought was a sexy simper.  
"Dinner's ready. Be a peach and go get Bill and the kids? Just follow the delightful screams."  
"ACT-ually, I need to powder my nose."  
"Oh. Alright, just down the hall." Maggie watched her sashay out of the room before she rolled her eyes, slamming the empty dish in her hands down on the counter. This was harder than she thought. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Knowing that that woman had fucked her husband, and that she cared for Bill, ate at her insides.  
Maggie wiped her hands on the hand towel and tossed it on the counter. She trudged up the stairs, following the screams and giggles. There was Ruby and Emmie on the top bunk, laughing. Jacob stood back with a foam sword, swinging it back and forth. Bill crouched on the bottom bunk, snarling and swatting at the sword.  
"What on Earth is going on in here?"  
"Mummy, Bill's a big mean dragon and he's trying to steal my princesses."  
"Oh, your princesses, eh?"  
"Yes, mummy. I'm a brave knight so I get more than one." Bill grinned over the top of Jacob's head.  
"Well, since I can't have your princesses, I'll just steal your mum!" He launched off the bed and grabbed Maggie around the waist and spun her around.  
Jake put his hands on his hips sassily. "You can't steal the Queen. Dragons can't steal queens."  
"But if I steal the Queen then I could be king. And we could share the princesses and the Queen. And I wouldn't have to steal anything."  
"A dragon king would be cool!"  
As Bill smiled down at Maggie and she smiled up, amused by the whole scene, Jewel chose that moment to walk into the room. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?" She raised her eyebrow at the way Bill held Maggie against his body.  
"The dragon was kidnapping the queen." They pulled away from each other. "And dinner is ready."

Jewel air-kissed Maggie's cheeks at the door then started to walk next door. Jacob tugged on Bill's arm.  
"Mr. Hazeldine?" Bill adjusted Emmie on his shoulder then turned his attention to the boy who stood at his mother's feet. "I might need a dragon king soon."  
"Well, you just let me know and I'll pop right over, roaring and breathing fire." Jacob nodded once then ducked into the house.  
"Oh Bill, you shouldn't have told him that."  
"It's not a problem, Maggie."  
"I think it might be." She looked pointedly past him to Jewel's back.  
Bill leveled at look at Maggie. "Nonsense, I'll be a dragon king for Jacob any day."  
"Good night, Bill."  
"Night, Maggie." Bill wanted to kiss Maggie, with moonlight in her eyes and the sad smile on her luscious lips. He wanted to kiss that sadness away. But he wouldn't. It wasn't right. Their kiss that morning had been unexpected and delicious, but he was a married man.  
Maggie wanted to kiss Bill. Their kiss that morning had been delicious and sweet and far too short. But when she had proof of Bruce's infidelity, it had twisted in her gut. She wouldn't put Jewel through that even though Jewel had fucked her husband. She wouldn't turn Bill into Bruce. She wouldn't sink to Jewel's level. Instead, she threw her arms around him, conscious of the drowsy toddler on his shoulder.  
"Again, I'm sorry. And thanks for coming to dinner."  
"No worries, Maggie. See you in the morning, yea?"  
Maggie could hear her son singing in the shower and smiled to herself as she set about cleaning up the dishes. Her heart felt lighter. But next door, Bill's felt heavier. His wife was cheating on him, but he had no proof. Maggie hadn't offered it up. Would she if he asked? Or would she refuse because she didn't want to hurt him anymore? He played with Emmie and Ruby as he gave the girls a bath. Jewel sat in the living room on the phone with her mother.  
His mind swirled with thoughts, none of the them pleasant. He thought about his neighbor banging his wife, his wife lying to him daily, the beautiful and heart-broken woman next door, the little boy who'd asked him to be his dragon king. He thought about that. A son. Did Jacob just want a playmate? Or was he replacing Bruce with himself? Did he ask him to be his father tonight? No, probably not. Primary school children were not that diabolical.  
Bill tucked the girls into bed, kissing their foreheads after hugs. They made him promise to take them back to Maggie and Jacob's to play. Jewel sat on the couch, a muted show on the telly. Bill dropped down next to her as she ended the call.  
"Want to watch a movie?"  
"Can't tonight, darling. Mummy wants me to go check on daddy."  
"Tonight?"  
"You know how she is. This is her keeping some type of control while she's in prison." Jewel stood up and looked down at her husband. "You check on your father, don't you?"  
"Yes, but not this late at night."  
"I'll just stay with daddy if it gets too late."  
"Alright, but call me as soon as you get there."  
"Yes, darling." Jewel kissed Bill on the edge of his mouth. Her lie hung heavy in the air, but he didn't confront her. Again, no proof. Bill unmuted the TV, glancing over his shoulder. Jewel pranced up the stairs, eager to meet up with Bruce. Sure, she spoke daily to her mum. But the frequent visits to the prison were, in fact, visits to Bruce's flat. And the majority of her phone calls were also Bruce.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce waited in his car up the road until he saw Bill's sedan head off to work. Once the coast was clear, he pulled into the Hazeldine's driveway and walked up to the front door. Jewel opened it before he could knock and grabbed him by the tie, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. He growled and his hands pawed her as they moved back into the foyer.  
"Kids?"  
"Day school."  
"Fantastic." Bruce drew out the word as his hands moved over her ass. They broke from each other, and she gave a yelp as he chased her up the stairs.

Maggie finished the dishes from breakfast then went out for her morning yoga. She thought she saw Bill's sedan parked at the railroad crossing as she transitioned into warrior pose; then the train passed and the car was gone when she flowed back into sun pose.  
Jewel's loud sex noises made her wrinkle her nose. Surely, Bill should be gone to work by now. Especially if that was his car at the crossing. She didn't see how he could still make love to her knowing what he know. Then again, she hadn't had the problem.  
The phone rang as she slid her door shut. Bill and Jacob's face popped up on the display doing their dragon faces. She couldn't help, nor did she want to for that matter, the smile. "Morning, handsome, shouldn't you be at work?"  
Bill laughed. "I am, sweetheart. I just pulled in."  
"Oh..." Maggie dashed to the front door.  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
She clenched her fist when she saw Bruce's car in the drive. "Nothing, bunny. How's work?"  
"Boring as hell. The meeting starts in an hour, but I don't want to get too involved in a project before I have to leave."  
"Uh huh." Maggie crossed her arms over her chest as she waited out in the circular drive. The front door opened and she saw Bruce's back. He pulled away from Jewel's kiss then allowed himself to be pulled back. "Oh for Chrissake."  
"Mags, are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Maggie sprinted to the front door before she was seen. She closed the door and laid her forehead against it. "Maggie, poppet, talk to me."  
She drew in a deep breath. "Jewel's company just left."  
"That's not unusual. She has company all the time."  
"Bill, it was Bruce." The air sucked out of the other end of the line. "I...I heard-" The silence on the other end stretched. "I heard them having sex."  
"You're sure?"  
"Oh Bill, I know what my ex-husband sounds like when he cums and your wife is rather loud and rauchy when she does."  
"Alright, alright, I believe you." She could imagine him raking his fingers through his hair which was exactly what he was doing. "Nothing to be done about it now." He sighed heavily. "Are we still on for dinner?"  
"Yes, I mean, if you're sure."  
"Absolutely." They hung up without saying goodbye. Maggie felt the giddy nervous bubble of anticipation in her belly. She'd bought the perfect dress for their dinner tonight, and Jacob was spending the weekend with a friend from school, so she didn't have to worry about a sitter.  
Bill stared at his blank monitor for the next hour. He wasn't really there. He was in Maggie's studio, shirtless and covered in paint. What had started out as an innocent request for assistance again had turned into heavy petting.  
She needed a bulb in her ceiling fan changed but even with the ladder, the ceiling itself was too high for her to reach. So Bill had offered his assistance. In the process, he'd fallen into her paints, ruining his shirt. In taking off the ruined shirt, he'd gotten paint on his chest. A laughing Maggie had tried to wipe it off, but he'd captured her hands in his and kissed her.  
They gotten the paint in each other's hair and then they'd marked each other's body with it. His large hands covered her breasts in a swirling blue and her panties were streaked with purple, smeared with it when he'd rubbed her through the shear fabric and brought her gasping. Her delicate fingers traced his nipples with orange circles then she'd branded his growing cock in a brilliant green. The healthy red of his cock making it look like a dirty Christmas treat. His hips bucked into her hand and he moaned his release into her painted breasts, marking himself in blue. Then he held her face and kissed her until neither of them could breathe. If Jacob hadn't come home when he did, he might have taken her in the shower.  
Maxwell snapped his fingers in front of Bill's face. "Yo, Hazeldine! You're a mile away, mate. Don't let the bigs see you mooning."  
"Sorry, man. I just-"  
"Trouble at home?"  
"Sort of. Why you ask?"  
Maxwell gave him the 'come on, mate' look. "You kissing a woman who isn't your wife in the parking garage. And you've been in like this love bubble since then. Who is she?"  
"My neighbor."  
"Your neighbor, mate!" Bill shushed him. "That's awfully risky. What if Jewel finds out?"  
"I hope she does. Then I can tell her I know about her fucking the neighbor's ex-husband."  
"Coo right, man. That's a mess. Wanna go for a pint after work?" Maxwell glanced at the man in the suit gesturing to a slide presentation then a scale model.  
"Nah, I've got a date with Maggie."  
"Oh, a date."  
"Please shut it, Maxxie. I'm already unsure of this whole thing anyway."  
Maxwell hunkered down and lowered his voice to a whisper. "You like this bird?"   
"More than I would have imagined." Bill raked his fingers through his hair.  
"Then you need to get proof your wife is diddling the former neighbor and file for divorce."  
"I know." He sighed. "Now, shut it. And if anyone asked, we went for those pints after staying late to work on the MacArthur project."  
"Oh, so cloak and dagger."  
"Shut it."

Bill adjusted his tie nervously as he waited at the table. He kept glancing around to be sure no one was watching him. Of course, no one was, but he was paranoid. He was a married man on a date with a woman who was not his wife, a woman who was recently divorced and tempted him greatly. He'd never done anything like this before. A throat cleared on his left. He whipped around and there she was. A vision in a navy blue tea dress with a plunging neckline. Plunging fucking hell, it practically dive-bombed. And he couldn't help but to lick his lips as he stared at the curves of her breasts.  
"You look stunning, sweetheart." He stood and leaned over the table, kissing her cheek.  
"You clean up nice yourself." He smoothed down his tie. "No trouble getting away?"  
He shook his head then sipped his wine. "I told her I had to work over then Maxwell and I were going out for a few pints."  
Maggie laid her hands on the table. She looked at her nails then at the waiter as he poured her a glass of wine. "Is this wrong, Bill? Are we no better than them?"  
He reached across the table and took her hands. His thumbs caressed her knuckles. "I don't know if they have feelings for each other or if they're just fucking to fuck. But...I care about you, Maggie. I've always liked you, thought you beautiful. I want to get to know you. Is that so wrong?"  
"No, but kissing and fondling and cumming, that's-"  
"Don't poke the bear, sweetheart." He squeezed her hands then brought them to his lips. He kissed each of her knuckles one by one. "I enjoy the time we spend together. Whether it's with the kids or with each other."  
"I do too."  
"So let's not worry about that. I have some news." Bill paused while they gave the waiter their order. "I've hired an investigator."  
"For?"  
"Proof of Jewel's infidelity." Maggie slowly swallowed the mouthful of wine.  
"Bill, are you absolutely SURE you want to see?"  
"No, no I'm not but I need to." He reached forward and took her hand. "I need proof so that I can make a change. For the better."  
She turned her hand and locked their fingers together. "If you had asked, I would have given you the pictures I paid for...and the ones I didn't." She looked down at their hands.  
"I can't ask that of you."  
"You can. But you get your proof then I'll give you mine." She drew her hand back but only so far so that she could pet her fingertips in his palm. They looked into each other's eyes. Maggie tried to remember if she'd ever felt this way with Bruce. This giddy, lovestruck lightness that made her feel like she was floating on air. But she couldn't. Either she'd never felt this way with him or he'd killed it since the birth of their son.  
Bill knew he'd never felt this exhilarating rush with Jewel. She's always manipulated him into doing what she wanted him to do. But with Maggie, they both were in full boar. And the anticipation of waiting to touch her, taste her just heightened it. He stood up and leaned over the table.  
"Bill?" His lips met hers in a firm press that she opened to and in swooped his tongue, tasting the sweet wine. A different hunger filled him. But would she satisfy him? Or would she make him wait? Oh, she'd make him wait. He deepened the kiss, resting his hand on the back of her neck. He finally pulled away. "That might not have been wise. What if someone saw us?"  
"Hang it all. My kissing you is nothing compared to what she's done."  
"It doesn't make it right, Bill."  
"Ask me if I care, Maggie. I don't." He kissed her again, a soft press of lips that lingered until he sat down. The waiter took the opportunity to bring their meals. The pair ate in comfortable silence, Maggie's toes caressing up and down his shin underneath the table.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mummy! Mummy, can we?”  
“Mummy, can we please!”  
Jewel raised both her hands to her little, blonde angels. “Can you what, girls?”  
“Can we have a sleepover with Jacob? Please!”  
“Babies, he’s a boy.”  
“But we like him!”  
“We do! Please, mummy!”  
She sighed. “I’ll ask your father when he gets home.” The two little girls squealed with delight then ran into the den to watch for their daddy’s car to pull into the drive.

Maggie pulled the last of the cookies out of the oven and set them on the rack to cool. “I have no problem with Ruby and Emmie staying the night so long as their mum and dad don’t.”  
“Yes!” Jacob punched the air then did the running man. His mother laughed then began to dance with him. “Mumma, can I have a cookie?”  
“They’re for after dinner. But if you put the trash in the bin and tidy up your room, I may be convinced to make an exception.” His eyes widened and he took off like a shot. Maggie laughed and shook her head. Her phone rang right on cue for Bill to begin his commute home. “Hello, bunny, how was work?”  
“Pretty good, I’m on the committee for the Homeless to Homes project.”  
“Fantastic! You’ll do wonderful, Bill.”  
“How was your day, sweetheart?”  
Maggie beamed. “I got lot of painting done. The gallery showing is in less than a month and Bridgette wants me to have all 30 paintings in house in two weeks. She’s convinced I can sell them all for four figures.”  
“Coo right, that’s amazing! We’ll have to celebrate. Dinner, dancing…maybe some heavy breathing…”  
“Now, Bill, don’t tease."  
“Oh poppet, I can make you cum with more than just my cock.”  
Maggie blushed furiously. “Don’t I know it, Mr. Hurricane Tongue.” He barked laughter on the other end. “Listen, the girls want to sleepover with Jacob tonight.”  
“Oh, Jewel won’t go for that.”  
Maggie boxed up the cookies. “Convince her. Jacob loves your girls.”  
“Mrs. Ashton, make it worth my while.”  
She leaned against the counter and bit her lip. “Late night couch snuggling, maybe some fondling…a little heavy breathing...I made cookies.”  
He cleared his throat. “Alright, I’ll see about convincing her.”  
“You’re a wonderful father.”  
“No, I’m a man smitten with an amazing woman.”  
“Both. Both is good, bunny.”  
“I’ve gotta go. I’m pulling into the drive.”  
“Later then.” They ended the call and Maggie ran her wrists under cool water. She could practically feel herself getting more attached to Bill. It became harder and harder for them to stop themselves.   
Hours later, the doorbell rang. Jewel held the girls’ hands and Bill stood behind her with not two, but three bags. “So our little angels want to have a sleep over, yeah. I don’t think it’s appropriate for little boys and little girls to stay the night with each other. But Bill has volunteered to sleep over with them if you don’t mind.”  
“I don’t mind at all. I can make up the guest bed. And I’m sure Jacob will enjoy having the dragon king over again.” She held open the door and the girls thundered off, screaming for Jacob. “My, Jewel, you’ll have the whole house to yourself. That’ll be such a treat.”  
“It really will. But you don’t mind, do you?”  
“No, Jewel, it’s no bother. I love children. I always wanted more, but Bruce didn’t feel the same.” Jewel raised her eyebrow at that. “Do you have time for cuppa before your evening of freedom?”  
“Oh, no thank you.”  
Bill set the bags down as Jewel turned to him. “Now don’t bore poor Maggie with all your work talk.”  
“I won’t. Scouts honor.” Bill held up two fingers. Jewel pulled him into a sloppy kiss then waved bye to Maggie before she scampered out the door.

Bill looked at the clock. The kids had been asleep for two hours. What had started as watching a movie next to each other had turned into snuggling and cuddling. That progressed to kissing and touching and now…well, now, he had his fingers knotted in Maggie’s hair. Her hot mouth cleaved to his cock.  
He bit his knuckle, trying to be quiet, but her tongue never stopped moving. It traced the vein on the underside of his cock then the ridge of his head and dipped in the slit. When she wasn’t licking, she sucked him, soft then hard. Her stroking hand met her mouth.  
“Maggie, stop…”His hips came off the couch. “Baby girl, stop..." His breath came in a pant. "I’m gonna cu-cum.” She moaned and kept up her efforts. “Oh, oh god, oh god…” He blinked up at the ceiling as she tucked him back into his sweat pants. She sipped her water then settled against his chest. She cried out in surprise when he pushed her back on the couch and kissed her, pressing his softening cock into her. She moaned into his mouth. He answered her, tasting himself on her tongue.  
“What was that for?”  
He propped himself over her. “Aside from the fantastic head?” She blushed. “You swallow.”  
Maggie giggled. “You’re special. I don’t just swallow for anyone.” He kissed her lips then again then again. She wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt the nudge of his cock against her cunt.  
“You’re special too.” He kissed her the breath out of her then propped himself up again. “It’s late. We should head to bed.”  
Maggie ran her fingers through his hair. “Are we heading to the same bed?”  
“If you want.”  
“I want.” He began to kiss his way down her chest. “What are you doing, Bill?”  
“If I can’t fuck you with my cock, I’ll fuck you with my tongue.” He pulled her pajama shorts to the side and thrust his tongue into her dripping cunt. His tongue laved her labia then pressed against her clit, making her jerk and moan. He thrust his tongue inside her as far as it would go but he loved the way she squirmed when he sucked her clit. “Now, remember to be quiet, baby girl.”  
She started to sit up and ask why when he wrapped his lips around her swollen nub and sucked. She groaned and arched her back, her legs spread wider. His tongue flicked back and forth over her clit, making her hips dance until he wrapped his arms around her thighs and held her still. His delicious mouth drove her higher and higher. Maggie shoved her thumb into her mouth and began to suck and bite it, muffling her moans.  
Bill looked up the line of her body. Her head thrown back, her thumb in her mouth, her face flushed. God, he wanted her. They knew they might as well fuck. They crossed the line each time they made the other cum, but Bill justified their fooling around by saying at least they weren’t having sex. Though any divorce lawyer would say that sex acts were as good as. They would hold out as long as they could. And in moments like this where she was a fucking goddess, he didn’t know how much longer that would be.  
She whimpered and grabbed his hair, her hips thrust up into his face. He groaned at her abandonment. Tongue and lips assaulted her clit until she came in a wet rush. He thrust his tongue in and out of her, licking and sucking up her cum as she came down from the orgasm.  
He climbed over her and grinned down at her. “Now is my pussycat ready for bed?”  
Maggie giggled. “Yes, but I don’t think we’ll be getting any sleep.” He didn’t either. He loved watching her finger herself and the heavy cock between his legs would need relief again.

Bruce propped himself over Jewel. “We need to get rid of your husband.”  
“Brucey, I do think murder is a touch extreme.”  
“I didn’t mean murder, baby. Divorce.”  
“I can’t be penniless, Bruce Ashton. The only way I’m divorcing Bill is if you, sir, are going to take care of me.”  
“I will. You and the girls. That idiot doesn’t deserve a woman like you. I love you, baby.”  
“Oh Bruce.” She practically hyperventilated before pulling him into a sloppy kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. “I love you too!”

Bill tucked the girls into bed and kissed them goodnight. The house was peaceful and quiet without Jewel here. His mind wandered to what it might be like to be putting three children to bed and joining Maggie on the sofa for some telly and a cuppa.  
He raked his fingers through his hair. He needed a shower. They hadn’t settled for just mutual masturbation. Oh sure, that’d worked the first time. But she’d fit so warm and nicely against him. And she kept wiggling her ass into his cock that he made her sit on his face while he jerked himself off. He could smell her cum in his hair. And if he could, Jewel would be able to when she came home from visiting her father.  
If he thought about it, he could feel her thighs on his cheeks and her hands into his hair, her pussy rocking back and forth over his lips. He grunted in frustration, his hardening cock pushing against the zipper of his jeans. He pulled his shirt off from the back of his neck and tossed into the basket in the closet. He glanced out the window to see Maggie in her bedroom. Had he never noticed that their bedrooms faced each other?  
She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned, her arm over her breasts. A smile broke her frown and smoothed her furrowed brow. She waved then blew him a kiss. He blew one back. She glanced over her shoulder then opened the curtains more. Bill raised an eyebrow. She played with her tits as he watched.  
His hand drifted down to the rub the bulge in his jeans. She looked down and plucked the sides of her panties then looked up. He nodded but he wasn’t sure she saw the movement. She nodded and slowly drew the panties down to her calves then stepped out, tossing them to the side. “Shit.” He moved his finger in a circle to get her to turn around.  
Maggie turned in a circle then turned so her back was to him and looked over her shoulder. She bit her finger, grinning behind her hand. His hand splayed flat against the glass. She bent over then tossed her hair and looked at him upside down from by her knees. His face and other hand pressed to the glass.  
Bill watched as she stood back up and sat on the edge of the bed. She laid back then sat back up. “Oh fuck me.” Her delicate little hand stroked the length of a dildo. The one he’d watched her use a time or two before. He reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, freeing his throbbing cock.  
Maggie teased the head of the dildo along her cunt. He couldn’t see the minute details, but he watched her head fall back. He gave his hand a wet lick from the ball of his palm to the tips of his fingers then gripped his cock. He swallowed and moaned, watching her fuck herself with the dildo. “That’s a girl. Just like that.” His hand twisted and pulled at his cock, adding his precum to his saliva. His hot, heavy breath fogged up the glass and he had to wipe it away.  
He faintly heard her shout. She had shouted his name. And that’s all it took. He shot spurt after spurt of cum onto the glass, grunting with effort to muffle himself. He looked up as her curtains snapped closed.  
“Bill?”  
He cleared his throat but left his cock out. “Sorry, love. I wanted to surprise you in bed, but I missed you so much.”  
“That you jerked off at the window?”  
“I was closing the curtains and just couldn’t help myself.” He closed the curtains then shed his jeans. Jewel raised an eyebrow.  
“I wanted to shower. Do you mind?”  
“Why don’t we shower together? I need one.”  
“Darling, please, I’ve had a long day. I’d really just like to shower and go to bed.”  
Bill sighed and ruffled his air. “Alright, maybe in the morning then?” He didn’t sound convinced. “I’ll just use the guest bath.”  
“Well, for God’s sake put on shorts so the girls don’t see your cock swinging.”  
“Yes, Jewel.” He pulled on his gym shorts that had been in a pile on the floor.  
“And clean your cum off the window. It’ll dry and become some disgusting brand. Like your perving on the neighbor.”  
“Yes, Jewel.” If you only knew. He walked away from her, down the hall to the bathroom. Their once healthy sex life had been on a steady decline. He imagined her reason was more and more frequent sex with Bruce and his…well, he knew his. He stood under the hot spray and scrubbed himself clean. He felt a touch of sadness at washing away each kiss, each lick of Maggie’s. But he’d give her a blank canvas to start all over with next time.


	5. Chapter 5

The bright red Mini pulled into the circular drive. Its headlights swept over a man sitting on her front step. The first initial jolt of fear faded once she recognized the blonde curls. Maggie put the car in park.  
“Jacob, stay in the car please.”  
“What’s wrong, mummy?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Is that Mr. Hazeldine?”  
“I believe so. Just stay in the car. I’m going to make sure he’s alright.” She released the button on the safety belt and opened her door. “Bill?” She crept closer. “Bill, is everything ok?”  
“No…” He held up a manila envelope and she took it. She knew what it was. She didn’t need to look.  
Maggie sighed and sat down on the step next to him. She noticed the half-drunk bottle of vodka between his legs and the empty one in her planter. He flopped his head into her lap and shook with his sobs. “I’m so sorry, Bill.” She combed her fingers through his hair and let him cry.  
When he sat up, his face was a mess of tears, snot and drool. “How could she? I’ve given her everything she said she wanted. How could she, Maggie?”  
“I don’t know, bunny. Let’s get you in the house.” She helped him to stand. “Jacob! Turn off the car and lock it.”  
“Ok, mummy! Is Bill alright?!”  
“Bill’s fine, poppet, just do as mummy asks.”  
“Ok!”  
Maggie braced her shoulder under Bill’s arm and turned them both to the door. She fumbled with the spare key in the letter box and unlocked the door. Bill stumbled and they fell against the wall. Maggie dropped the pictures and he dropped the bottle.  
Jacob ran up behind them. “What’s wrong with Bill, mummy?”  
“Bill has had too much to drink because he is sad, poppet. Can you pick up that envelope and set it on the kitchen table for me, please?”  
“Yes, mummy.” She held Bill up with both hands while she watched her son pick up the envelope and set it on the table. “I’m going to get my bath now.”  
“Wonderful, we’ll have some hobnobs and milk when you’re in your jams.” She returned the happy smile from her son before he scampered off. “Bill, I’m going to need your help, bunny. I need to get you upstairs to my room. You need to sleep off some of the booze.” He hummed in response. “Where’s Jewel? Does she know you’re here?”  
“She’s at her mother’s. Which is code for Bruce’s.”  
“Well that’s just disgusting. And the girls?”  
“They’re spending the weekend with my dad.”  
“Ok, bunny, let’s go.” They stumbled and staggered up the stairs and down the hall, weaving from side to side and bumping into the wall. Bill tripped and they fell onto the bed with Maggie on top. “You just rest, Bill. I’ll come check on you in a little bit.” She pulled his trainers off and threw a quilt over him.  
Cursing Jewel, she pulled open the cupboard and fetched the mop and bucket. She ran the water hot and soapy. Just what she wanted to do on a weekend was clean up vodka in her entryway. Poor Bill, despite his developing feelings for Maggie, he must have still loved Jewel very much. Maggie knew exactly how he felt. Hers had been tequila in a hotel for six days.  
Jacob thundered down the stairs. “Where’s Bill, mummy?”  
“Bill is sleeping.” She disposed of the bottles in the bin then poured the mop water out. After washing her hands, she pulled down two glasses and filled them with milk then grabbed a package of Hobnobs.  
“Mum, why is Bill sad?”  
“That’s not my place to tell, poppet. Maybe you should ask him tomorrow.”  
“Is Bill staying the night?”  
“If he’s not well enough to go home.”  
“Ruby told me they stay the night with my dad sometimes.” Maggie flinched but tried to play it off as sneeze.  
“Bless me. Goodness. Ruby and Emmie and Jewel stay the night with Bruce?”  
“Yes, she said they play house. Daddy is the dad, Jewel is the mum and they’re the daughters of course. She asked me if Bill ever played house with us. I told her no. We play dragons. Ruby said we should all play house sometime like they do. She wants to play with you.”  
“Oh, poppet, I don’t know about that.”  
“Come on, mummy, it’ll be fun! Bill can be the dad and you’ll be the mum and Ruby and Emmie can be my sisters. We had so much fun when they slept over.”  
“I know we did.”  
“So we should play house.” Maggie sat in silence as Jacob finished his biscuits. She smiled though her heart and mind were in turmoil. She read her son a book then tucked him in. She kissed his cheeks and his forehead and tickled him. They laughed and hugged and she turned out the light. She closed the door behind her and padded down the hall to check on Bill.  
He’d stripped and coiled himself in the quilt on her side of the bed. The extra pillow was under his head and hers was clutched to his chest. She flicked on the light to the bathroom and filled a glass with water. Maggie frowned as she combed his hair back from his face. He moaned and hugged her pillow tighter. She sighed and pulled a nightgown from the drawer. She glanced over her shoulder at him then quickly changed.  
Maggie poured a glass of wine then sat down at the kitchen table. She opened the envelope and took out the pictures. They were much like the ones she’d gotten in an envelope like this from the private investigator that she hired. There was a stack paperclipped together that proved what Ruby had told Jacob. She laid the pictures down and dropped her head into her hands.  
Her chest squeezed. Bill must feel awful. Much like how she felt now. That sick feeling in her stomach and heart. She wanted more children. She’d practically begged Bruce. But he always made an excuse. She looked up at the shuffling. Bill dropped into the chair next to her.  
“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”  
“What was so wrong with us?” Bill scooted closer to her and pulled her into his arms. Comforting her helped ease his ache.  
“I don’t know, Maggie. Maybe it’s not us.” He rubbed her back. “Maybe it’s them. Maybe they thought they wanted what we gave them and when they had everything, it wasn’t what they really wanted.”  
“Profound words from the man I found drunk on my front step an hour ago.”  
“Vomiting vodka into your neighbor’s toilet makes you reevaluate your life.” She laughed a small, sad laugh. “There’s my girl.” He tipped her chin up. “Whatever they did wasn’t because of us.”  
“Ruby told Jacob they play house at Bruce’s.”  
“Yea, she asked me when you and I were going to.”  
“What did you tell her?”  
“Someday but not right now.” Bill swallowed and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. “I want to kiss you but my mouth is disgusting.”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Well, I rinsed with mouthwash but I don’t think it helped.” Maggie laughed and hit his shoulder then slipped from his arm.  
“I meant about Jewel.”  
“I’ll be calling lawyers on Monday.”  
“Let me help you.”  
“What do you mean?” She scooped up the pictures and held them in her hand. “These two are horrible people. Use my lawyer. I’ll talk to daddy and we’ll pay for him to be yours.”  
“Maggie, I can’t do that.”  
The hurt and sorrow had congealed into a raw anger and hate for her ex-husband and for Jewel. “You can. I want you to. Consider it a gift.”  
“Maggie-“ She grabbed the sides of his head and kissed him, plunging her tongue into his mouth. He stiffened then returned the kiss, his hands moving up her back. They grunted as he pulled her roughly down into his lap.  
Maggie was pleasantly surprised to find him still naked under the blanket. Only her panties separated them. He devoured her, pulling her down into him so she could feel how much he wanted her. She reached between them and wrapped her hand around his semi-hard cock, stroking him fully hard. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, breaking the kiss.  
“We can’t.”  
“We can.” She kissed his exposed throat. “We can do anything we want. They aren’t playing by the rules. Why should we?”  
“Oh, fuck.” His hips jerked up. His fingers dug into her ass. “I don’t want to sink to their level.” His licked his lips and swallowed. Her thumb rubbed a drop of precum across the head of his cock. He began to pant.  
“But you want to sink into me.”  
“God yes, Maggie.”  
“Then do it”  
“No.” His eyes snapped open, and he stood up abruptly. Maggie fell back into the table. He caught her and spun her around, flinging her upper body onto the table. He lay over her, his hand slipping under her. “We are not like them. We can wait.” His fingertips teased the short tuft of hair on her mound. Her hips jerked. Bill found her clit then slipped his fingers inside her. She whined but he shushed her. He circled her clit with his wet fingers then plunged them inside her. Maggie reached across the table, holding onto the edge tightly as Bill pumped his fingers in and out of her cunt.  
Her knees began to shake. His right hand continued to rub her clit and his left hand decided to join the fun, two fingers in and out of her cunt and he surprised her with a touch to her anus. When she didn’t reach back and slap him, he slipped that finger into her tight muscle ring. Her entire body shuddered. “Don’t tease me, Bill.”  
“I won’t, sweetheart.” Her body shook as he pushed her closer and closer with each thrust of his fingers. She cried out and arched her back, pushing into his hand. He slowly withdrew his fingers. His body pressed to hers. She arched back into him. It would be so easy. To push her panties to the side again and ease this ache in them both. “Let’s go to bed.” He nipped her shoulder.  
“But-“ She rolled to her side and made a pointed look at his bobbing cock.  
“I can wait. Right now, I just want to hold you.”  
Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She didn’t trust her voice. Bill wrapped the blanket around him. Maggie gathered the pictures and put them in the envelope. She set it on her bookshelf to Jacob couldn’t reach it.


	6. Chapter 6

Bill rolled over in the bed to find Jewel’s side empty. He sat up and rubbed his face. He looked at the clock then did a double take. He slept through his alarm! He grabbed the alarm clock. Off? He’d remembered setting it before bed last night. He threw the covers off and reached for his cell phone. The battery had been taken out. So there went his back up alarm. He put the battery back in and turned it on as he hurried to the bathroom. He stopped. Something was missing.  
He opened the cabinets and drawers. All of Jewel’s toiletries were gone, all her make-up and hair products. He stalked back into the bedroom and threw open the closet doors. Most of her clothes were still there but a good chunk was gone. He opened her drawers. All her underwear and lingerie and some of her folded clothes, gone. Same with her shoes.  
“Jewel! Ruby! Emmie!”  
He hurried to the girls’ room. Again, most still there but too much gone. Their favorite toys were gone as well. He dialed work. “Billy boy, where are you?”  
“I won’t be in today, Maxwell.”  
“Ya sick, mate?”  
“You could say that. I won’t be in tomorrow either.”  
“Something wrong, Bill?”  
“Yea, I’ll tell you about it later.” He hung up before Maxwell could ask any other questions. Maggie picked up on the second ring.  
“Bunny! You’re running late today.”  
“She left me.”  
Maggie almost laughed but didn’t. Surely, he was joking. “What did you say?”  
“She left me.”  
“I’ll be right over.”  
Less than five minutes later, Maggie found Bill sitting on the floor of his daughters’ room. His eyes red and wet, tears tracked his lovely face. She sat down next to him and he laid his head in her lap. Neither said anything for some time.  
Bill finally sat up and wiped his face with both hands. “I can accept her infidelity. I can accept her leaving me. I cannot accept her taking my girls from me.”  
“Now, will you please let me pay for your lawyer, Bill?”

Jewel set the table. Ruby and Emmie settled into their seats and Bruce assumed his position at the head of the table. “I’ve made an appointment with a lawyer tomorrow.”  
“Excellent, Jewel baby. The sooner we get the ball rolling the better.”  
Jewel kissed his cheek then sat down next to him, across from the girls. They started to tuck in when someone knocked at the door.  
“You expecting company, baby?”  
“No, only ones who know we’ve left Bill’s are mummy and dad. I haven’t told any of my friends yet. I wanted to wait until we were settled in.”  
“In case I changed my mind?” Bruce raised an eyebrow. He pushed the chair back and stood up. “I’ll be right back.” Bruce brushed his shirt, making sure he hadn’t spilled any of the few bites of his dinner down his front before opening the door. “Oh, ‘ello officer, what can I do you for?”  
“I’m looking for Jewel Diamond-Hazeldine.”  
“Just a moment. Come in.” The officer stepped inside the door. He clasped his hands behind his back, keeping the manila envelope nearly out of sight. Bruce walked into the dining room. “Jewel, can you come to door?”  
“Now?”  
“Yes, now.” She licked her lips as she finished chewing then wiped her mouth.  
“I’ll be right back. You girls, eat your dinner.” Jewel followed on Bruce’s heels. Her eyes widened at the officer standing in the doorway.  
“Are you Jewel Diamond-Hazeldine?”  
“I am. What’s this about?”  
He handed her the envelope. “You’ve been served. You folks have a nice evening.” The officer turned and left the apartment. Bruce closed the door then looked over his shoulder as she opened the envelope and pulled out the papers.  
“Divorce papers! Bruce, he’s already filed! But how? We’ve only been gone three days.”  
He took the papers from her and skimmed over them. “Shit.”  
“What?”  
“That’s the lawyer Maggie used.” He handed the papers back to her. “That’s how he filed so quickly. You’re fucked, baby.” Jewel stared at the papers incredulously. Bruce sat back down to his meal, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

Bill lifted Maggie up and kicked the door closed behind him. He walked blindly to the bed before tumbling them both in. He couldn’t stop kissing her, long deep kisses then quick kisses. He lay over her, nestling between her legs. She wrapped them around his thighs. She combed her fingers through his hair as he just looked at her.  
“Do we have to keep quiet?”  
“You saw how hard Jacob played at football practice. He could barely stay awake at dinner.”  
“So, no.” She laughed, yelping as he rolled them over so she lay on top. “I like this view much better.” She rose up on her knees and pulled her shirt off over her head. When she lowered herself back down, he bumped his achingly hard cock against her ass. His breath came heavily as his hands glided up her belly. They stopped at the cups of her bra. His long fingers dipped into the cups and pulled her breasts out by a pinching grip on her nipples.  
Bill thrust his hips upwards as she ground down on him. He kneaded and plucked her breasts. A coil of need wound tighter in her belly. He flipped her onto her back and propped himself over her. “I love you, Maggie. I have for a while now. I need you to know that.”  
“I love you too, Bill.” He leaned up and yanked his tee shirt off them pulled her jeans down her legs. He groaned in delight at her lack of knickers. He struggled out of his jeans, flopping on the bed like a fish. She giggled. “Bill. Bill! It’s alright. Calm down.”  
He blushed. “I feel like I’m a teenager again. All fucking thumbs and hormones and raging boners.” He dropped back on the bed. His chest rose and fell in a rapid pant.  
“Bunny, we’ve waited this long. What’s a few more moments?”  
“You’re right. You’re right.” He ruffled his hair as he sat up. She pushed him back down with both hands on his chest. He propped himself up so he could see her. She pulled his jeans down his legs the rest of the way. He watched her with a partially open mouth as she kissed up his leg, biting and kissing his thigh.  
His belly caved in anticipation of her mouth of on his cock. Her wet tongue glided up the vein on the underside before she placed a wet, open-mouthed kiss on the tip. Maggie straddled his lap again. Her hips wound as she stroked him with her slit, coating him with her arousal. He watched the head of his cock appear then disappear. Her hand closed around the tip and tugged each time it appeared.  
“Oh fuck, Maggie. I won’t last long if you keep that up.”  
“That’s the idea.”  
“I don’t want to cum yet.” He began to pant. “I want to make love to you.” He lifted her up. She held him straight then eased down on him. He was bigger than Bruce, longer and wider. Add that to the fact that it’d been seven years, almost eight, since she’d HAD sex. He took her breath away. Her cunt stretched and cleaved to his cock. It was her turn to pant. Her eyebrows knitted together as she rode that line of pleasure and pain. “We can stop. Do you want to stop?”  
“No…just go.”  
Bill sat up, wrapping his arms around her so he could rub his palms up and down her smooth skin. He kissed and nibbled her chest. Their hips met and drew back, slow at first. Once her body fit him nice and snug, they became harder and faster. Bill wrapped his hands over her shoulders from behind and pulled her down. His mouth assaulted her chest and neck with kisses and tongue. Each thrust drove her louder until she practically screamed as she came down his cock. She was still limp when he flipped her onto her back.  
“Now, I have you where I want you.” He pinned her hands down on either side of her head, locking their fingers together. His arms began to shake. He tried to concentrate on feeling every inch of her, but that didn’t help him. The head of his cock brushed her sweet spot. Her back bowed and her body clamped down on him. He grunted as he lost control and came.  
Bill collapsed onto her chest, listening to her rapid heartbeat. He propped himself up and looked into her eyes. He knew he’d spend the rest of his life with her. They might have a battle for a while, but they had each other. This had definitely been worth the wait.


End file.
